Minazuki Reia
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Unknown in Paradise of Illusion Name: Minazuki Reia Origin: Notch Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly higher), Flight, Healing, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Acausality, Intangibility, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Portal Creation, BFR, Resurrection Attack Potency: Wall level in a real world (A human with a bit of a devil's power can crush a usual human's head with one hit), Unknown in a Paradise of Illusion (Even ordinary souls are able to create galactic size spaces, which, moreover, are likely multidimensional) Speed: Superhuman in a real world, Unknown in a Paradise of Illusion (Infinite / Immeasurable for beings from lower planes of existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level in a real world, Unknown in a Paradise of Illusions, her true self is almost impossible to kill (Cannot be completely killed in the physical world, cannot be completely killed in the metaphysical plane, can exist in the world, which is neither physical nor metaphysical) Stamina: Superhuman, Infinite in a Paradise of Illusion Range: At least Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high. She has a big amount of experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: Her physical body may be killed easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devil - The representative of the race of supernatural beings that live in a certain metaphysical plane (one part of which is the so-called Paradise of Illusions). Devils are powerful, but for using their powers in the material world, they need a human body. *'Flight' - Thanks to her wings, she can fly. *'Moving to a Paradise of Illusions' - Can move from Paradise of Illusions to the real world and back. She can also move other people's soul / consciousness from Paradise of Illusions to the material world. *'Erasing the soul' - Can erase the soul / consciousness of the victim, sending her into the abyss, where she will wander forever, deprived of the possibility to reincarnate. Because this gulf is not part of the Paradise of Illusion, no contact with the soul which is trapped in the abyss is no longer possible. *'Psychokinesis' - Can affect the material objects by mind. For example, can turn a person into a bloody mess. *'Matter Manipulation' - Can change the properties of material objects by mind. For example, may turn a knife into dust, and then destroy even this dust. *'Memory Manipulation' - Can erase people's memories. It can also return erased memories. *'Possession' - Can master the human body, completely subordinating it to itself. *'Healing' - Can heal people by allowing them to drink her blood. Even broken arms and legs heal in a matter of seconds. *'Regeneration' - Can quickly heal their own wounds. However, she cannot recover after receiving fatal injuries (this applies only to her physical body-vessel). *'Invisibility' - Can hide her presence from people, if she do not want them to see her. *'Shapeshifting' - Can change her shape (even the shape of her material body). For example, she can turn into a huge number of very small, but very sharp blades that can turn a man into a stuffing in a few moments. *'Bloody Pact' - Could conclude an agreement with a man, in which he undertakes to comply her orders in exchange for part of her strength. To do this, you need to drink some of the blood of the devil. After that, a person can get supernatural power and an ability to heal himself even after severe injury. He can also wish the other person's healing. However, everything has its price, and for the fulfillment of his desire to have to pay accordingly. After the conclusion of the bloody pact can not be broken. If a person violates the agreement, he will die. Paradise of Illusions - A metaphysical dimension which is created by human thoughts, feelings and memories. Inner worlds of many people (and not only) create an illusory reality in which everything is possible. This reality connects all the parallel worlds, here come all the soul, and then either reincarnate or go to the abyss (that can happen, even accidentally, as in Paradise of Illusions there are many "holes", linking this illusory world with others worlds - including with the material world), where they remain eternally alone. *'Resurrection' - Even ordinary souls in the framework of Paradise of Illusions are immortal. If they are killed, they will respawn again and again, with all the wounds received while also completely disappear. The only way to completely destroy someone in Paradise Illusions - erase him from the existence (for example, sending the victim into the abyss). *'Personal Paradise of Illusions' - A special space within Paradise of Illusions, which reflects the inner world of the individual (or the devil). In this space, its owner is an absolute force, it can change their personal world as he pleases. The scale of this world may be different from the size of the room up a huge space containing countless stars. **'Portal into the Abyss' - The owner of a personal Paradise of Illusions is able to open a portal into the abyss in any place. Those who fall into this portal, will be closed forever in the abyss - a special dimension, from which it is impossible to go back to Paradise of Illusions or ordinary material world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Notch Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9